Most traps on the market today are either single catch devices, for example snap traps or others are multi catch for example, wind up devices and or devices which rely upon a one way door such as the “Tin Cat.” All the traps in the industry rely on proper placement in order to be effective.
The placement of these traps is primarily along floor surfaces next to the wall and along the rodents' runway. With a common glue board a mouse will run the wall until he gets to the glue trap and then will either get stuck or will go around the trap and avoid being caught. With the mechanical traps a mouse will run the wall till he finds a hole normally located on the side or ends of the trapping device. The mouse may enter the trap or will frequently go around or jump over the device. With a wind up multiple ketch trap such as the “Ketch All” or Mouse Master” the devices are frequently over wound or sprung resulting in a disabled trap. All other traps e.g. snap trap, glue trap wind up or passive one-way door multi-catch traps rely upon crucial placement in order to be effective and once moved out of place, these traps cease to be effective. These devices are constantly being moved out of place, by virtue of the fact that they are not affixed. Once out of place the device's ability to catch mice is severely compromised. These devices are further limited by virtue of the fact that they are conspicuous in public places due to their design and appearance.